raven and joshep Bizarre friendship
by i love you dritbag
Summary: The odd duality of light and dark, and i am not talking about Jonathan or dio.
1. Chapter 1

Jojo and ravens bizarre friendship.  
Nightmare.  
That is what raven was having.  
She could tell it was one after experiencing them so many times.  
If she had to guess that would be one of the many Reasons people say she wants happy all the time.  
Which is why she never wanted to tell them.  
It's was another way her father tried to intimate her making her give up to the fate he assigned for her.  
As if.  
But that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt.  
Being exposed to you were fears.  
Unable to really control your actions.  
She gripped her blanket in her slumber.  
Monster.  
Being chase down halls  
Dead coming back to life.  
Her door nob moved.  
And the worst of all.  
Rejection.  
Her friends betraying her.  
The chance of that happening is very small.  
She knew it was.  
But no matter what she was still half demon.  
The door began to creak.  
The people that knew about lineage were monks seeking refuge and enlightenment and her mother.  
All of them run away from Earth to get a better life and start a new.  
There was a rule nobody their could judge someone else by their past.  
gentle footsteps were unheard to her.  
But that wasn't true with the rest of the outside world.  
Anyone who doesn't have some concern talking to a demon either crazy or stupid.  
And she couldn't blame them.  
That's why she never told her friends.  
She did trust them.  
She really did.  
But that wasn't the problem.  
If they did accept her.  
It's what comes after.  
A shadowy figure walks closer to her conscious body.  
The looks.  
The stairs.  
The fact of the sharing same household with powerful demonic witch.  
The fact that she's a walking time bomb unless she properly meditates.  
The fact that one day with or without her permission she will be used to end the entire world.  
The figure is arm Drew closer.  
She couldn't take that.  
Just the thought of the gazes they would give. hurts.  
A hand cupped her ear.  
Beast Boy the bumbling idiot that vowed he would never stop until she laughed.  
May for once of actually left her alone.  
Cyborg someone that she see as reliable and acts sometimes like a older brother.  
Might not look at her the same way he used to.

Stafire one of the happiness persons you'll ever met.  
Might not be as happy.  
Or Robin the leader of teen titans and the one she most related to and held the most respectful for.  
Depending if anyone was a religious.  
Might just ask her to leave.  
A humans breath touched her face.  
She couldn't handle that.  
Having the people that she willingly opened up to be resentful in anyway would be absolute torture.  
"Ray"  
maybe that was it.  
Maybe she was meant to be tortured.  
"yo Ray"  
maybe this is all a trick.  
Maybe they are all pure blood demons sent by trigon just so they can hurt.

her.  
Gain someone's trust just to betrayed at them.  
They definitely sounds like something her father would do.  
"hey raaaven~"  
none of them are real.  
Absolutely none of them were real.  
But where could she go.  
All of her contacts she made was through them.  
Could she go back to azarath  
To her mother.  
What if she didn't like her.  
What if she decides to forget all about her.  
The sound of Someone inhaling could be heard.  
Did she even leave azarath  
She bought the death of those people when she ignores her elders and decided to summon her father.  
Her Body shuddered.  
What if any of this isn't real.  
what this was just penance.  
Crime for killing those monks.  
Crime for telling no one.  
Crime for having dark powers.  
Crime for having demonic blood.  
Chrome for existing.  
She felt the hold in the real world of her father laughing at her pathetic misery, that the only good she has this to be a tool.  
She couldn't take it  
She couldn't take it  
She couldn't take it  
She couldn't take it  
She couldn't take it  
She couldn't take it  
She couldn't tak_

"RISE AND SHING SUNSHING!"  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
Raven Roth was brought back from her nightmare only to have a unfamiliar person shout at her as a large shadowy man who was watching her sleep.  
She did the only sane thing a girl would do.  
(SLAP)  
with one mighty blow and impressive speed she slapped the person with more Force than she thought she had.  
"ARRR,BULLOCKS"!  
Suddenly the mysterious figure didn't seem as mysterious or threatening.  
But more annoying.  
Oh god not him.  
Anyone but him  
I rather it be beast Boy.  
in a bizarre attempted recover from his attract one legs trying to balances himself out was in the air comical perhaps making it worse.  
"WHAT THE_  
(CASH)  
getting cut off mid sentence gravity finally caught up with him toppling over what sound like a old wooden desk and a large expense mirror.  
(click) Raven have had enough and turn on her lamp showing The Fallen form of Joseph joestar  
" what was that for" regaining his standing he gave Raven a accusing glare.  
"you bloody near scared me half to death"


	2. Chapter 2

We cut back to are favourite pair of characters having a stare down in ravens room.

Ravens Clock had been drawn and covered her head hiding her angry face.

Anger and composer Were battling in her mind and she didn't know what side to pick.

"what are you doing in my room" she said sitting on her bed facing the Joestar.

"I had a sneaking suspicion that something was up, so I decided to myself pop right in" he replied completely oblivious or simply uncaring to her rage.

Even though the sorceress knew that he had entered her fortresses of solitude whit out her express permission hearing how he so elegantly put it was even more irritating.

"nobody goes in to my room" Raven had realised that was something she said a lot but if it meant less people thought about barging in then it was worth it.

"well that to bad cuss I just did" he said like it was a matter of fact.

Raven relished then she needed to revise on how to handle this situation, Joshep was know to be a rule breaker and they hardly knew anything about each other.

She was okay whit all member of the titans if she thought their were good people but their was a certain aura of respect she had around her.

Which meant one thing.

He wasn't afraid of her.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself.

"Why are you in my room" the sources forced herself to be polite.

"As I just said I could tell there was some bad mojo going around these parts, it's like somebody was wazing down my grave" he said shivering while sticking his hand in his pockets.

"Then why did you scream in my ear?" she held herself back form shouting at him.

"I need an effective method to wake you up, obviously it was a bit too effective" he didn't sound like he was sorry.

She felt as if a blood vessels in her forehead was about to pop at his ridiculous reasons.

On one hand Joseph did wake her form a nightmare which was something that she appreciated, but at the same time instead of knocking on the door he barged in and all but screamed at her.

Quickly she tried to calm herself, He was not worth the emotions.

" thank you, now get out"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No" he responded frankly.

" what? "she was surprised.

"Unfortunately you'll just have to forgive but I'm a die-hard Curious kind fellow,so what's eating at you".

"nothing now get out of my room" she demanded.

"year no" surprisingly jojo was now the one who was calm and raven the emotional one.

Raven fingers clawed on her bed sheet griping them whit incredible fury, her eyes still covered by her clock glared on the young Joestar.

He gave her no other choices.

Using her power a object covered in a dark astral energy flew over to her going passed Joshep and in to raven hand.

She held out her hand and it fell it to her hands revelling it to be her titans communicator, she held it out to him so he could see the words (distress single) on it.

"you can either get out now or I can let the entire tower and force you out" holding the device like it was a weapon.

(he think that he is better then everyone else) she silently thought to himself.

She had a feeling that it would come to this, Raven had heard plenty rumours about him.

Joseph Joestar the teen who wasn't afraid of anything and would do it whit a smile.

She heard that he was flamboyant, impulsive

social and quick to a fight at the slightest provocation.

In team meetings Raven was told that this person was the exact opposites of her in almost every way.

The anti-her.

Instead of backing of like she expected him to he just stood their whit a calm gentle look on his face, like he was somehow empathising

whit her.

Like he was pitying her.

"I don't think you will" his tone had changed to be much softer and he changed his demeanour to seem less imposing.

"And why is that is that?" using her thumb she made a point that she could press the bottom any time she wanted.

The great big English brute raised his hand and pointed at her lower half.

"Your legs".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"what?" the reports on him said that he was bizarre and would say or do the strangest of thing at times but this was ridiculous.

Raven would of accretive the communion device right then and their but she wanted to find out his twisted reasoning.

"I know exactly what type of girl you are, you're boring, uptight and probably never leaned to have fun once in you life but you have a lot of guts".

He sounded more cheerful at the chance to mock her and cover it up whit a compliment.

"And my gut feeling is telling me that you're not the type to take stuff lying down, or literally in this case".

(what is he?) the heroine of the teen titans was contemplating why she didn't kick him out already.

Was she actually amused by his outrageous antics, and what her staying on her bed-

It hit her.

"cause the entire time you been talking to me you never once put your feet on the ground"

The air for her got heavy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"you still think you in a nightmare don't you


End file.
